1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rack apparatus for holding macrame cord, and, more particularly, to rack apparatus for holding and measuring the cord used for macrame projects, in which the holding and measuring apparatus are movable to adjust for the size of the macrame project.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Macrame cord and macrame lace projects, while receiving a revival in interest in recent years, is not a new skill, but rather goes back for many years. For example, several types of desks or macrame looms have been patented. U.S. Pat. No. 254,258 and U.S. Pat. No. 254,288 disclose two examples of prior art desks for macrame lace.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,357 discloses another type of macrame apparatus, referred to in the patent as a macrame loom. All three of the patents disclose pin arrangements for holding macrame cord while working with the cord. The desks or looms are primarily usable for smaller macrame projects, and do not lend themselves conveniently for use in longer, or more lengthy, macrame projects. For longer projects, such as making hangers for potted plants, the length of the project is governed only by the desires of the user. Heretofore, a user has generally typically juryrigged a hanger of some type from which to suspend the cords while working with the cords to complete the macrame project. In some cases, this has required that the project be accomplished in a standing position, and in other cases the project has been enabled to be completed while in the sitting position. However, at best the juryrigged apparatus have been but a stop gap measure for the convenience of a particular macrame enthusiast.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a rack from which the macrame cords may be conveniently hung or suspended, and which may be moved, as the project lengthens. Moreover, movable pins are provided for measuring the cord so that the user may conveniently premeasure the amount of cord required for a given project.
The user of the macrame rack may remain seated in a convenient and comfortable position while accomplishing the macrame project by suspending the work from the rack, and by moving the work upwardly on the rack as the project progresses. A work table, removable from the rack, is also provided to accommodate the user for certain macrame projects.